Pacha Terram
Pacha Terram referred to, as Terram is the home of house Svaling, the kings of the east. Ruled by Malik Svaling from their enormous stronghold, Castle Svaling. It lies on the southern tip of the Straight of Druids Blood where it meets the Stormwynd Channel. The house is known for its fierce military that is always posing a constant threat to anyone who causes trouble or seeks to incite chaos or violence; they use this magnificently gigantic army to threaten other houses into joining their alliance. They were the first group of people in all of Darkwynd to own slaves, they created Half-Orc armies to work the fields and protect them at the eventual cost of thousands and thousands of lives. They export a plethora of goods mostly consisting of fish, metal and wine among other things. At the northernmost point of the island rests House Stagg, these savages of the north were the most fearsome house of all back in the day until House Svaling came around and forced them to pledge their lands and territories. They are masters of survival and their culture is deeply rooted in dark magic and sorcery, the house used to and still promotes and practices the worship of devils and demons. They reside in Bahumant, the sacred town of devil worship that worshiped Malizar many years ago; nowadays it is a fishing town. The Dragon’s City, also known as Chezzdarr’s city was settled and ruled by Chezzdarr the great, a red dragon who up until about 150 years ago was the ruler and mayor of this town until Svaling set their royal armies upon him and his citizens and killed them all but not before the dragon could roast and eat about ten thousand men. Chezzdarr’s Head now rests in the throne room of House Svaling. The city was built as a safe haven for citizens and people who did not want to be allied with a human monarchy, Chezzdarr was the mayor but he put forth laws and policies at the peoples request and only went through with them after a good and fair election. Many humans were not a fan of this but at the time many minority races traveled into the city to live in peace and away from slavery but when the time came for them to fight they did not hesitate to fight for their beliefs and died valiantly defending the home they never had. When Chezzdarr was killed the citizens of his town were sold into slavery or forced into labor, most of them were jailed and tried to escape to little success so they became citizens of the Svaling city of Glamdril, just south of the dragons city. On the east side of the island sits house Stormwynd in their ancient stronghold nestled into the side of the Wraith Mountains. Stormwynd remains (for the most part) away from society in that they are a clan that has been living off the land for many years and choose not to fight with other houses and choose not to be involved in politics but to ensure peace they sided with house Svaling under the condition that they would be left alone to do their own thing. Ulfric Stormwynd is in charge of this clan.